The present disclosure relates to a management system which includes a management device for managing a plurality of image forming apparatuses and to the management device and the plurality of image forming apparatuses which form the management system.
In some image forming apparatuses such as a multifunctional machine, a copying machine and a facsimile machine, a maintenance mode for performing a maintenance operation is incorporated. For example, in the maintenance mode, the adjustment of the image forming apparatus can be performed.
Here, when a general user transfers the image forming apparatus to the maintenance mode to perform, for example, the adjustment of the image forming apparatus without permission, the image forming apparatus may be prevented from being operated properly. Hence, in general, in the image forming apparatus, an operation for transferring to the maintenance mode (hereinafter referred to as a mode transfer operation) is previously set. Then, when the mode transfer operation is not performed on the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus cannot be transferred to the maintenance mode. For example, conventionally, in a facsimile machine serving as an image forming apparatus, an operation for inputting a numeric value may be set as the mode transfer operation.